nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Zombies (Tachibana Games)
Call of Duty: Zombies is an FPS action game developed primarily by Tachibana Games and Morningwood Entertainment, and published by Morningwood Arts for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Steam client on Windows PC. The writers of the game consist of various writers who originally developed the maps included in the game. The game's lead designer, Anakin Nakamura stated that the only part he had with the development of the game was for the core gameplay aspects while keeping every Zombies sagas and storylines intact as they were redeveloped to properly run within the Semblance engine. Before release, Tachibana Games CEO had stated that the reason why the game was running on Semblance 4.0 was because it was the only version that was supported by the Semblance Software Development Kit, allowing players to create their own mods and share them with others on Steam, Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. Morningwood Entertainment were the ones who filmed the cutscenes to every Zombies map in the game, using real-life actors and actresses. In January 2018, lead designer Anakin Nakamura responded to a Tweet asking if Call of Duty: Zombies would be getting new content updates, and replied saying "More content updates are being developed" and also hinted at some other changes with "and more are coming too!" On May 5th, 2018, after the release of the Time Travel Will Time Trilogy content update, it was announced by Anakin Nakamura that Call of Duty: Zombies would be getting a new gameplay system with recent leaks suggesting a Card-based system similar to ''Infinite Warfare'' Zombies Fate and Fortune Cards and ''Black Ops III'' Zombies' GobbleGum system, respectively. However, many have also speculated that this new system is inspired by the community mod Unique Traits by community developer Crystar800 due to data mining and alpha play tests. On May 18th, 2018, lead designer Anakin Nakamura confirmed that the game would be getting a major update the day after, confirming that the new system would be called Mr. Tachibana's Cards of Assistance. He also mentioned that Zombies Network would be getting an update as well, fixing some issues with sharing and a major addition. The next day, Call of Duty: Operation: Zombies was released, bringing something to console that most fans would enjoy, especially console players. On May 23rd, 2019, Tachibana Games released the Boss Rush Update to the game, which adds the Boss Rush game mode as well as several bug fixes and improvements to the core gameplay of Call of Duty: Zombies. Zombies Network Zombies Network is a platform where players who create their own maps using the Semblance SDK can publish and share their creations with other users using the platform. On the platform, others can download and play their favourite maps. With the creation of this platform, the Semblance SDK software was given an update to allow users to export their creations to Zombies Network where they would then need to enter the map's details as well as categorize it properly such as adding it in a storyline. In addition to the SDK update, newer options were added to the software such as Zombies A.I., assets, objects, buildings, effects, and weapon placements related to Zombies mode. Zombies With the game being restricted to only Zombies, there are many maps for players to play and enjoy. At launch, the game contained many different maps connected to a single storyline with some even connected to entire sagas. In addition, newer maps will be released that will either be a new or sequel to a previous map in a storyline. The vast notable maps were the original ''Call of Duty'' Zombies maps, the Treyarch Zombies universe. Other maps include those from the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series, Sledgehammer Games' Zombies and Infinite Warfare's Zombies. Storylines Treyarch era The Treyarch era Zombies consist of the Zombies storyline created by Treyarch for the Call of Duty games they had developed. Sledgehammer era The Sledgehammer era Zombies consist of Exo Zombies and Nazi Zombies created by Sledgehammer Games for the Call of Duty games they had developed. *"Outbreak" *"Infection" *"Carrier" *"Descent" *"The Final Reich" *"Gröesten Haus" *"The Darkest Shore" *"The Shadowed Throne" Infinity Ward era The Infinity Ward era Zombies consist of the Zombies storyline created by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty games they had developed. *"Zombies in Spaceland" *"Rave in the Redwoods" *"Shaolin Shuffle" *"Attack of the Radioactive Thing" *"The Beast from Beyond" Eclipse Warfare storyline The Eclipse Warfare era Zombies consist of the Zombies storyline created by a trio including: GreedySelfish, RoachTheIntelCollector and ZombieHunter115, for the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series. Soul of the Machine storyline The Soul of the Machine storyline consist of maps connected to the storyline of the same name, created, written and developed by GreedySelfish. *"Cyborg Reliance" *"S.O.D. 2036" *"Guilin Peaks" *"M.A.R.S." Roach Chronicles The RoachTheIntelCollector era consist of multiple storylines created, written, and developed by RoachTheIntelCollector that all connect to his saga, the Roach Chronicles. Over the course of the game's life-span, more storylines in the Roach Chronicles have been added through content updates. Apocalypse Trilogy The Apocalypse saga is a trilogy of four storylines connected to each other. Each storyline picks up after the former. The original creator of this saga is Daniel Smith. Added as part of the Apocalypse Trilogy content update. Origins storyline The Origins storyline is another creation developed by Daniel Smith. Added as part of the Origins content update. *"Arrival" *"Documents" *"Johannesburg" *"Coordinates" *"Cliffs" *"Mothership Xeta" *"A Secret Revealed" *"Destination: Earth" *"Crash Landing" *"Sub Pens" Time Travel Will Tell Trilogy The Time Travel Will Tell storyline is a saga of four storylines developed by community developers Ebon Shadowshot, 900bv, and DeadRaiser. Added as part of the Time Travel Will Tell Trilogy content update. *'Time Travel Will Tell' **"Generation" **"Abenddämmerung" **"L'Étranger" **"Revenge of the Silverback" **"Wald des Todes" **"Den Endkampf" *'Dawn of a new Dusk' **"Viral" **"Sacrificial Night" **"Concurrent Demise" **"Looprevil" **"L.U.N.A.R" **"Lament of the Dead" *'A Universe Splintered' **"World of Death" **"Nazizombiesplus.die" **"Installation 00" **"Fortune's End" **"Künstliche Tod" **"Elemental Ascendance" Lies storyline The ''Lies'' storyline is a storyline developed by community developer Magma-Man. Added as part of the Lies content update. *"Lockdown" *"Usopire" *"Pmaws" *"Dead City" (standalone) Inzurrection storyline The ''Inzurrection'' storyline is a storyline developed by community developer 900bv. Added as part of the Inzurrection content update. *"The Last Sabbath" *"Davalar" *"The Machine" *"Steel Demon" Standalone In addition to the maps connected to expanded storylines and sagas, there were also standalone maps included. The creators of these maps collaborated with Tachibana Games on getting their maps optimized for the Semblance engine. GreedySelfish era *"School of Doom" *"Reign of Fire" *"Homecoming" *"Halloween Homecoming" RoachTheIntelCollector era *"Dunkelste Stunde" *"Cavern of Remembrance" *"Christmas Park" *"Nuketown 2016" *"Bunker" ZombieHunter115 era *"Casa Blanca de la Muerte" *"Confess Your Sins" *"Hunted Zombies" *"Nuk3town Zombies" Jenkins S115 SII era *"Ichiban no Takaramono" *"The Great Journey" Daniel Smith era *"Outbreak" *"The Risen Resistance" Boss Rush Added with the Boss Rush Update, the Boss Rush game mode was available to all players of Call of Duty: Zombies, allowing them to play through a massive boss gauntlet featuring villains and playable Heroes from the Nexus-verse, Roach Chronicles as well as from community developers Greedyselfish and Icestormshadow. Operation: Zombies Operation: Zombies is an expansion pack developed and released by Tachibana Games on May 19th, 2018. Announced previously by lead designer Anakin Nakamura, the expansion pack included the new system Mr. Tachibana's Cards of Assistance, one saga and four storylines, several stand-alone maps, also introduces Specialized Weapon Variants, and also brings some updates and fixes to the Zombies Network such as connectivity issues and bugs. Reasons for its release as an expansion pack was because of its 41.1 GB size, and was released as Call of Duty: Operation: Zombies. With this release as well, players are also now able to choose between having GobbleGum, Fate and Fortune Cards, Crystar's Unique Traits and Mr. Tachibana's Cards of Assistance active on a map. Zombies Network Semblance SDK With the release of the expansion pack, the Zombies Network platform received an update as well. The Semblance SDK is now available for consoles along with beginner and advanced tutorials to familiarize players with the controls as the SDK had to be reworked for console. With the Semblance SDK now available on console, players could create maps and directly export maps to their "Custom Maps List" on their console. This pleased those who did not have a PC powerful enough to run the software. Anakin Nakamura, lead designer, told IGN, "we wanted to give console players a chance to create their own maps and stories without needing a powerful PC, and with Morningwood Industries lending some hands to help us develop a console port of the Semblance SDK to Xbox One and PlayStation 4, we could finally give back to the fans." IGN had then gave the expansion a 9/10 for its community respect, the amount of maps, the updates and fixes to the Semblance SDK, the Cards of Assistance system, and the Specialized Weapon Variants. Updates *Semblance SDK now has console support *Added ability to add custom Specialized Weapon Variants *Added ability to increase lighting, weather effects, and fog density *Added more support for custom A.I. enemies *Added ability to add and create custom enemies using scripts and A.I. nodes *Added ability to add and create custom scripts without needing third-party software *Added ability to add and create objects, models, and structures without needing third-party software *Semblance SDK on PC can now load files using a custom file extension *Added ability to allow choice between having Mr. Tachibana's Cards of Assistance or Crystar's Unique Traits mod active to prevent game crashes Fixes *Fixed an issue with publishing maps that use custom file extensions *Fixed an issue where custom file extensions would sometimes not be recognized by the Semblance SDK software *Fixed an issue where creators would sometimes lose connection to the Semblance SDK software despite still being connected to the internet *Fixed an issue where the Semblance SDK software would crash upon signing into an Xbox Live account *Fixed a bug that would sometimes not allow creators to export and publish their maps to Xbox Live *Fixed a bug where PlayStation Network accounts would not connect to the Zombies Network service *Fixed a bug where placing down NPCs without scripts would freeze the map upon start up and eventually crash the game *Fixed a bug with custom models not loading when starting a map using said models *Fixed a bug that prevents maps from showing up on "Test Map" list *Fixed a bug where the Crystar's Unique Traits mod would crash the game upon start up Cards of Assistance Mr. Tachibana's Cards of Assistance is a system developed by Tachibana Games for Call of Duty: Zombies. It is been confirmed by Anakin Nakamura that the Cards of Assistance system was inspired by ''Black Ops III'' Zombies' GobbleGum system, ''Infinite Warfare'' Zombies' Fate and Fortune Cards, and Crystar's Unique Traits community mod. One of the most notable Cards is the Combat Medic card which speeds up revival time as well as allowing players and their teammates to regenerate health faster. The Cards of Assistance are separated between Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary rarities. Common means these Cards can be used an indefinite amount of times. Rare means they are round-based. Epic means they provide upgrades while Legendary are the more rarer Cards as they provide powerful bonuses. Players can only equip three Cards at a time between matches and cannot change their Hand once a game starts. Storylines The storylines included 35 maps from five different storylines created from various community developers who worked with Tachibana Games on optimizing their maps for the Semblance engine. These include the Crumbling World saga, the Deathwish, Remember When..., and Final Solution storylines. Crumbling World *'A Darker Shade of White' **"Verhängnis" **"Auringonlasku" **"Eiswüste" **"Nichtverrückt" **"Der Niedergang" **"Keine Möglichkeit" *'Elemental Overload' **"Ginae Bal-Yeol" **"Jug-Eun Jigu" **"Vetur Morðland" Deathwish *"Expedition" *"Snowstorm" *"Road of Bones" *"Castle" *"Bombed Out" *"Der Teufel" *"Insanity 2.0" *"Shadows Between the Sky" *"Neurosis" *"The Fourth Act" *"Aidez-Moi" *"Hidden Shadows" *"The Final Episode" Remember When... *"Schule der Untoten" *"Platzieren aus der Tot" *"Wahnsinnig der Kirche" *"Krankenhaus aus Verdammten" *"Geist Wohnhaus" *"Einen Langsamen Tod" Final Solution *"Tech" *"Verlorener Planet" *"Unterirdische" Forever Lost *"Karneval der Toten" *"Nicht so sicherer Raum" *"Das tote Labor" *"Für immer Verloren" Standalone Giddy N Hormones era *"Atlantis" *"Crumbling Descent: The Fall" Mercenariez *"Prison of Hell" *"Rise of the Horde" *"Highway of the Dead" Anonymous Cellular era *"Withdrawal" Time Soul era *"Theoretical" *"Breakdown" Jimi56 era *"Village Frights" ChestNut808 era *"Conscious" *"Operator Lost" Crystar800 era *"Pendulum" *"Blackout" Specialized Weapon Variants With Specialized Weapon Variants added into Call of Duty: Zombies, players could only obtain them from the Mystery Box. Trivia *Originally during pre-development stages, Tachibana Games were going to introduce a social space, like Call of Duty: WWII's Headquarters. However this was ultimately cut from the final version. *There were several tutorial levels for the Eclipse Warfare Zombies maps that weren't included with the game. *Community map developer Jenkins S115 SII stated that while his maps were incomplete, they were at least playable with no major or minor easter eggs available. **Reason to this was because he has been developing the story while working on other projects. **Jenkins has also stated that "The Great Journey" was going to be part of a storyline called the "Awakening of the Hive." It has been confirmed that his map has no relation to Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive being developed by Nakamura Interactive, Morningwood Studios and Tachibana Games. Content Updates *The Apocalypse Trilogy and Origins content updates were created, written, and developed by community developer Daniel Smith. **It was revealed that the fifth and sixth Apocalypse storylines were under development, however this content update only includes the completed four storylines in the saga. *The Hands of Destiny content update was created, written, and developed by community developer RoachTheIntelCollector. *The Time Travel Will Tell Trilogy content update were developed by community developers Ebon Shadowshot, 900bv, and DeadRaiser, who all collaborated with Tachibana Games with optimizing the storylines maps with the Semblance engine. *''The War Machine'' content update was developed by community developer RoachTheIntelCollector. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Video Games